


The Price of Freedom

by chainsawdog



Series: Order Abandoned [24]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Multi, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 10,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: The citizens of the Republic know about the crimes of the fallen Jedi, Pong Krell. As the Jedi deal with the fallout of his actions, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka are sent to Kiros to investigate a Togruta colony that has fallen silent.While some lose faith in the Jedi, the Chancellor comes forward to urge unity. Padmé receives word from Naboo, regarding certain discoveries made by her friend.





	1. Chapter 1

“Somehow rumours of what Krell did on Umbara have spread,” said Mace Windu. “The people of the Republic – including certain Senators – have started to push us for details.”  
  
He looked at Yoda. “I can’t say for sure how these rumours began, but it’s sparked controversy. I knew that there were small groups who believed that the clones were… mistreated by Jedi, but they’ve never really had a leg to stand on.”  
  
“Because we don’t mistreat them,” said Ki-Adi-Mundi.  
  
There were nods from other Council members, but Mace was disheartened to see that not all agreed. Shaak Ti remained still, as did Depa Billaba and, to his surprise, Obi-Wan.  
  
“A Sith, I believe, Krell was, hm,” said Yoda. “An investigation we will have, and bring to light, his crimes, we will. Assure the clones, and the people, this should. Allow this to happen again we cannot.”  
  
There was definite agreement from all the Council members.  
  
“I feel concerned that he was able to hide his true self from us,” said Obi-Wan. “We have no idea how long he was corrupted, how long he was using the war for his own carnage. If there is any chance of this happening again…” he shook his head. “We must be vigilant,” he said quietly. “If the Sith can infiltrate our own ranks, and we do not notice, what does this mean for the Republic?”  
  
There was silence.  
  
“Wise words, Master Kenobi,” said Plo Koon. “But we cannot allow fear to spread, either. We have strength in unity, as we always have. Spreading seeds of doubt may be counter productive.”  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. “Of course,” he said. “This stays with us.”  
  
“Public, only the investigation will be,” said Yoda. “Hm. Right both of you are. In these times, important our image is.” He sighed. “Worse than I imagined, this situation is. Difficulties ahead I see. United we must be, more than ever.”  
  
He dismissed the Council, but asked Obi-Wan to stay behind. Before Obi-Wan was able to panic at the thought he’d been found out, Yoda spoke.  
  
“On Kiros, an emergency there is,” he said. “Separatist movements there are, and aid Governor Roshti has requested. Skywalker, Tano, and yourself I will send. Of the essence, time is.”  
  
Obi-Wan bowed his head. “Of course, Master,” he said. “Right away.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jocasta Nu and Tera Sinube were given the task of investigating Pong Krell. Yoda and Mace Windu made their way to the Senate building to release a statement. Yoda promised that the Jedi would get to the heart of the matter, and that corruption in the ranks would be dealt with. The Jedi would not let the Republic down, he promised.  
  
Padmé demanded to know what would happen to the clones. She voiced the concerns of the people, and asked Yoda if the clones who had brought Krell to justice would be rewarded in any way.  
  
“Surely the people of the Republic deserve to at least know the name of these heroes,” she said.  
  
Yoda considered her words, nodding.  
  
“For his safety, release his name we will not,” said Yoda. “Important his privacy is, but rewarded he shall be. Respect for the clones we Jedi have, the same we extend to all. Serve the Republic first, we all must, hm.”  
  
“Thank you, Grandmaster Yoda,” Palpatine said, floating to the centre of the Chamber in his repulsorpod.  
  
“It heartens us to know that you take such care of those assigned to protect the Republic. We must all be at our strongest if we wish to defeat the Separatist threat. As the Jedi, and the clones, are the first bastions of our defence, I can understand the public concern regarding their health and safety. But - we must also remember that, without them in the field, the Republic would be lost. We owe our lives to their efforts.”  
  
He paused, and looked down for a moment before speaking again.  
  
“It worries me, too, that there might be Jedi who are… a danger to our people. Jedi who are a danger to the Republic. Of course,” he raised a hand to silence the Senate as mutterings rose from the pods. “I know that Grandmaster Yoda will take care of these threats as he sees necessary. We must put our faith in the Jedi, who are ever our protectors. Grandmaster Yoda, I implore you to take extra precautions to stop this from happening again.”  
  
He met Yoda’s eyes.  
  
“Repercussions for transgressions must come from within the Order itself. We of the Republic are unequipped to deal with a rogue Jedi. And so we put our lives in your hands, Grandmaster.” He bowed his head. “I know we can trust you.”


	3. Chapter 3

“There was a riot near Dex’s Diner the other night,” Slick-as-Kahu said.  
  
He sat across from Padmé, Mon Mothma, and Bail Organa. They were in Mon Mothma’s quarters, eating a light meal together. Padmé had introduced Slick to them that day as Kahu, her bodyguard and informant on the Undercity.  
  
“Why?” asked Mon Mothma. “What happened?”  
  
“Some people reckon Dex serves Jedi,” said Slick. He took a bite of the pastry Mon had offered him. They waited, Padmé’s expression cool and detatched. Slick thought he was annoying her, but he didn’t care. He’d never had this type of pastry before, and he wanted to savour it. “So these same people, I guess, think they need to send the Jedi a message.”  
  
He put the pastry down on his plate and leaned back. “They’re too scared of the Jedi to go after any directly, so they go for people they think… fraternize with them. There were two clones in the diner, reports say,” Slick added quietly. “By the time the police showed up one had been bashed pretty badly.”  
  
“Why didn’t they fight back?” Bail asked gently.  
  
Slick looked at him, and shrugged. “If you were a soldier, what would you have done? They were on leave, and they were attacked by the citizens they were designed to protect. If a clone went beserk in the streets after what we’ve been hearing about the Jedi? Well, there would be people calling for blood, I’m sure.”  
  
There was silence, which Slick took as agreement.  
  
“Is there anything else, Kahu?” Padmé asked.  
  
Slick thought for a moment. Then he nodded. “I have a friend in the Undercity who might need our protection,” he said. “She’s… close to something, something to do with your little conspiracy. She told me that whoever I’m…” he paused. “Senators, are you aware that I’m informing on Senator Amidala?”  
  
Mon raised her eyebrows, and Bail gave Padmé a look that Padmé deflected with a smile.  
  
“We thought it would help us find out who wanted me dead,” said Padmé.  
  
Bail laughed, shaking his head. “You really do put yourself in the thick of it, don’t you?” he asked.  
  
“So whoever wanted the information I was giving to my contact, they’re reporting directly to the upper echelons of the Senate. And they think that it’s someone in the Chancellor’s offices who wants this information.”  
  
Another silence; this one stunned.  
  
“Well, that’s certainly something,” said Bail. “Since your friend gave you this information, have you heard from them?”  
  
Slick nodded briefly. “They’re the one who told me about the situation at Dex’s. We were supposed to meet there a day ago, but after what happened…” he shook his head. “We’ve organised information drop-points around the Undercity. We’re the only two who know the details, so for the moment it’s secure.”  
  
“You’ve thought of everything,” said Mon.  
  
“Take care, Kahu,” said Bail. “It seems as if our enemies are everywhere.”  
  
Slick looked away for a moment, then said, “I wanted to thank you three, for doing what you’re doing for the clones. I’ve been a soldier before, and there’s nothing worse than feeling like you only exist to be used by the higher-ups.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Sabé, have you seen Lux?” asked Mina. She had sought Sabé after realising the time – Lux ought to have been back at their apartment over an hour ago.  
  
Sabé shook her head. Mina had caught her in the war room. Naboo wasn’t in immediate danger, but after the Separatists had manipulated the Gungan people, Sabé wanted their defences to be stronger.  
  
“Did he say where he might be going?” Sabé asked.  
  
Sabé had met Mina when she was younger, when Mina had been Padmé’s mentor. That didn’t make her any more comfortable talking to Mina. Sabé wasn’t a people person. She was a diplomat; she’d been trained in that when she had become a handmaiden to Padmé, but she hated having casual conversations. Especially involving children.  
  
“He’s been spending a lot of time in the palace library, but I couldn't find him there,” said Mina. “He went out a while ago, and he should have come home by now.” She wasn’t able to mask the worry in her voice. Lux was only a child, and he was the son of a Senator who had been targeted once already by an assassin.  
  
“I’ll let the servants know, and the Queen’s handmaidens. We’ll find him, Mina, he can’t have gone far.”  
  
“Thank you, Sabé,” said Mina.  
  
Sabé smiled at her. “No problem,” she said.


	5. Chapter 5

It _had_ to be slavers.  
  
First, Anakin and Ahsoka had disarmed bombs that the Zygerrians had placed around Kiros. Obi-Wan had distracted the slaver Darts D’Nar to give them time.  
  
Somehow D’Nar had escaped Obi-Wan, so Ahsoka and Anakin had chased him down. Ahsoka had been incremental in capturing the Zygerrian – as well as stopping Anakin from crossing a line. He was caught in a killer calm, with enough rationality left to stop himself from torturing D’Nar. There were some things he couldn’t do in front of Ahsoka.  
  
D’Nar had revealed that the missing Togruta colonists from Kiros had been kidnapped by slavers. The Council decided that Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan were best suited to make their way to Zygerria and infiltrate the slaver ring.  
  
Yoda expressed his concerns that the Sith might be involved in the operation. Anakin was glad he was going on this mission, despite his hatred of slavers. Now Anakin had a real chance to find out what was going on.  
  
Anakin was sure that Dooku was Tyranus. After finding out that Dooku had been in contact with the Kiros Togruta, Anakin had come to his own conclusions. Maybe there was another Sith behind the Republic, but it was Dooku’s support of the Zygerrians that allowed them to make such a bold move.  
  
He was going to kill Dooku.  
  
Obi-Wan had sent Padmé the allegations against Dooku for her to forward to Mina. They hoped that revealing his connections to the slave trade would turn some Separatists against him, or at least make them question his priorities.  
  
Anakin tried not to think about the Republic alliance with the Hutts. Even after all this time, he was disgusted that the Order had convinced him to help Jabba. Whenever he thought about that mission, Anakin had to fight the hatred that flared in him. Hatred he didn’t want to admit was mostly directed at Yoda.  
  
Anakin clenched his jaw. He, Rex, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka were on D’Nar’s ship, headed to Zygerria. Anakin had asked to be alone. His three friends had respected his wishes, all of them aware of his history with slavery.  
  
Anakin paced the small room.  
  
Yoda had called slavery ‘A tool of the Sith,’ yet what had the Jedi done for the Outer Rim?  
  
Padmé hadn’t known that slavery still existed in the Galaxy. She’d been fourteen at the time she’d crashed on Naboo, but that didn’t excuse her ignorance. She was a politician, and a Queen, and Anakin had been surprised that she didn’t know.  
  
He couldn’t ignore his memories anymore. Neither could he ignore the absolute unfairness of what had happened. 

  
  


“Have you come to free us?” Anakin asked Qui-Gon.  
  
They were sat around the table in Anakin and Shmi’s home. There wasn’t much space, but it was almost their own.  
  
Qui-Gon paused. “No,” he said, after a moment.  
  
Anakin had noticed that his Mom hadn’t looked surprised.  
  
Anakin had put aside his despair and offered to help Qui-Gon with his real mission. Shmi didn’t want him to help – Anakin didn’t know why.  
  
“You said the biggest problem in the Universe is that nobody helps each other,” said Anakin.  
  
  
  
  
Anakin understood his Mom’s fears, now. He could have died helping Qui-Gon. Anakin was all Shmi had, and she’d been prepared to let him go in hopes that the Jedi would be a better life for him.  
  
Maybe it was a better life. If Anakin hadn’t left his Mom, she might never have been freed by Cleigg.  
  
Then again, if Anakin hadn’t left she wouldn’t have been killed by Tusken Raiders.  
  
Anakin didn’t even know what had happened to his old friends. He hoped Kitster had been able to free himself. Maybe Seek and Amee had, too, although Anakin wasn’t sure they had the determination Kitster had. Wald had wanted to work for Watto as an indentured servant, not a slave, but the chances that had happened were slim.  
  
Anakin sighed, and sat on the Zygerrian’s bed. He put his head in his hands and let himself cry. In some ways, he had truly lost everything.  
  
Yet he had Padmé, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex… more family than Anakin had ever expected to know.  
  
If Anakin had been given the option of trading his Mom for this life, he knew he wouldn’t have taken it. Yet he was here, now, and this was his reality. Maybe he should learn to accept it.  
  
The Code crept into his mind, unbidden and unwanted.  
  
No emotion, no ignorance, no passion, no chaos, no death. No death. _No no no no no!_  
  
Anakin realised he was rocking back and forth, and his tears had dissolved into laughter. He muttered no to himself, wishing he could stop. Wishing everything would just stop. It was too much.  
  
“Anakin? I know you asked us to leave you be, but…”  
  
Anakin looked up, and his breath caught in his throat. Obi-Wan stood in the doorway, but he looked strange.  
  
Then Anakin realised he wasn’t exactly seeing Obi-Wan. There was a faint outline around him, a faint golden glow. As Anakin watched, the light grew. Soon Obi-Wan shone brightly, so brightly that it hurt Anakin’s eyes to look directly at him.  
  
Anakin had seen Padmé’s essence before – she was purples and blues with bursts of light like stars in a night sky. Obi-Wan was so different.  
  
“Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked again.  
  
Anakin looked away. Tentatively, Obi-Wan took a seat beside him.  
  
“I’m sorry, Obi-Wan,” said Anakin. “I’m not okay.”  
  
Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder, and Anakin shifted so he could curl up in Obi-Wan’s embrace.  
  
“You don’t have to be okay, my love,” said Obi-Wan. “After what you’ve been through… and now, this... Anakin, I’m sorry I didn’t see it sooner.”  
  
Anakin shook his head, trying to show Obi-Wan that he didn’t blame him. Obi-Wan held him close, and let Anakin cry.  
  
“Let me take care of you, Ani,” said Obi-Wan. “If you need me, tell me. I won’t hesitate to help you.”  
  
Anakin nodded, clutching Obi-Wan’s tunic. Obi-Wan stroked his hair, and murmured gently, holding Anakin close.


	6. Chapter 6

Mina hadn’t slept in days.  
  
She’d found the body, in the library, hidden behind some shelves. Surrounded by books. There was no sign on him that showed how he died.  
  
Sabé had found Mina a while later. Mina hadn’t moved. They’d had to pry the body from her arms.  
  
Her little boy…  
  
The books he’d been reading were scattered about the place. All about the Chancellor. He’d been researching. He’d never hurt anyone.  
  
He’d died because of her.  
  
Her little boy was dead.  
  
He was dead.  
  
Lux was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This needed to be a short chapter, and I'll get more up as soon as I can. Thank you for sticking with me!


	7. Chapter 7

“What is it with desert planets?” Anakin asked as they approached Zygerria.  
  
“What do you mean, Skyguy?” Ahsoka said.  
  
“They’re all awful,” said Anakin. “Tatooine, Geonosis, and now Zygerria.”  
  
“Zygerria isn’t actually a desert planet, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan. “It’s –”  
  
“Covered in sand?”  
  
“There are forests,” said Obi-Wan. “I think.”  
  
“It’s a desert planet, Obi-Wan, and you know it,” said Anakin. “All desert planets are awful.”  
  
“If you say so,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
“I gotta agree with Skyguy,” said Ahsoka, wrinkling her nose. “So far it’s three for three.”  
  
“Hey, Skywalker,” said Rex. “There’s an awful lot of ships in orbit. What do you think’s going on?”  
  
Anakin frowned.  
  
“Well, Rex,” he said. “In my experience, when there’s a lot of activity around a slave planet, it means something bad’s happening – or about to happen.”  
  
“D’Nar mentioned something about the Queen trying to bring about the trade again,” said Obi-Wan. “Perhaps she’s already begun.”  
  
“Then we stop her,” said Anakin. “We can’t allow that to happen.”  
  
“Anakin, all we can do is our duty,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin glared at him.  
  
“He’s right, Skyguy,” Ahsoka said gently. “If we mess up… that might mean the lives of everyone the Zygerrians captured.”  
  
Anakin clenched his jaw and nodded.  
  
“We’ve been cleared for landing,” said Rex.  
  
“All right,” said Anakin. “I’ll be careful, I promise. Here’s the plan.”


	8. Chapter 8

Ahsoka wasn’t exactly comfortable posing as a slave, but Anakin’s plan required it. She wore a simple outfit of dusty, baggy rags that covered her neck to ankle. Anakin locked manacles around her wrists, attached to a chain leash. His face was clear of any expression.  
  
Ahsoka wondered if Anakin had ever experienced this, but didn’t voice her question. He didn’t like talking about his childhood, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.  
  
Obi-Wan and Rex had gone in a different direction. While Anakin and Ahsoka planned on getting information from the Queen, Obi-Wan and Rex were to look for the kidnapped Togruta.  
  
“Are you gonna be okay, Master?” Ahsoka asked quietly.  
  
Anakin nodded. “Time to speak when spoken to, Snips,” he said.  
  
“Okay,” said Ahsoka. “I’ll try to remember that.”  
  
Then Anakin heard her chuckle.  
  
“What?” he asked.  
  
“Speak when spoken to,” she repeated. “You must have –”  
  
“Yeah, Snips,” said Anakin. “I wasn’t a great slave.”  
  
“Sorry, Skyguy,” said Ahsoka.  
  
“This is one of those things we don’t joke about, y’know?” said Anakin.  
  
“Of course, Master,” said Ahsoka. Now she could clearly sense the feelings he was trying to ignore.  
  
Anakin sighed. “Come on, then,” he said. “Let’s go find out what the Queen’s planning.”


	9. Chapter 9

Anakin and Ahsoka entered the throne room, escorted by one of the Queen's slaves. Immediately they were stopped by her guards. They pointed blasters at the two Jedi. Anakin knew he and Ahsoka could have easily taken them, but then there was the question of escaping the planet. Not to mention finding the Togruta, Rex, and Obi-Wan as they fled.  
  
The Zygerrian Queen sat in her throne, her slaves kneeling by her side. Ahsoka stood close Anakin, and he could sense that she was ready to fight. He held a hand out to stop her. He bowed his head respectfully.  
  
“You must be Queen Scintel,” he said.  
  
Her grin was all too knowing. “Anakin Skywalker,” she said.  
  
Anakin froze. “You’re mistaken,” he said. “My name is –”  
  
“You thought I would not recognise the Hero With No Fear?” The Queen asked. “The slave taken from Tatooine who became a Jedi? The man who helped the Hutts?”  
  
There was no point in continuing his bluff. The Queen obviously knew what she was talking about.  
  
“Well,” he said. “I see my reputation proceeds me.”  
  
“A slave who, when given the chance, didn’t slaughter every single Hutt in his sight,” The Queen stroked her chin. “How fascinating you are, Anakin Skywalker. What stayed your hand?”  
  
Anakin gritted his teeth, and said, “The good of many outweighs the needs of the few, I’m told.”  
  
“Surrender your weapons,” said the Queen. “I will allow you to accompany me to the first auction held since your Jedi ended our trade, and destroyed our empire.”  
  
“And what makes you think we’ll obey?” Ahsoka snapped.  
  
The Queen smiled, and Anakin clenched his fists.  
  
“Because otherwise every Togruta we captured on Kiros will die,” she said, in a sweet and gentle tone.  
  
“You would damage your own property just to spite us?” Anakin asked. The muscles in his neck were taut, but he made no move.  
  
“Anakin…” Ahsoka breathed. She couldn’t believe what he’d just said. The Togruta weren’t property.  
  
Queen Miraj Scintel’s lips curled, her fangs bared. It was hard to tell if she was smiling or snarling.  
  
“Well, you are a Jedi, aren’t you?” she asked. “Would you risk their lives just to find out if I were bluffing? You’re no fool, Anakin.” Her snarl relaxed into a smile once more. “Oh, and if you need any more motivation to cooperate, well, you ought to know we’ve captured more than just Togruta. I believe you know of whom I speak.”  
  
When Anakin didn’t respond, the Queen sighed. “Anakin, you aren't stupid, I'm sure,” she said. “My dear… the man I speak of is quite handsome. I’ve seen his face before on the HoloNet. His negotiating skills didn’t serve him too well this time.” She chuckled.  
  
“Obi-Wan,” Ahsoka breathed.  
  
Anakin nodded stiffly.  
  
“So you do know him,” said the Queen. “Well, Anakin, if you don’t do exactly as I say both he and the Togruta will suffer horrors you cannot imagine. So do exactly as I say.”  
  
Anakin nodded. He could feel Ahsoka’s eyes on him. He also knew the Queen would keep her word - and he knew enough about the life of a slave to imagine many, many horrors.  
  
“Lead the way,” Anakin said, sweeping his hand and half-bowing.  
  
“Irony doesn’t suit you, Anakin,” the Queen said. She rose gracefully from her throne and beckoned for her slaves to follow. The girl – green Twi’lek – cast Ahsoka a desperate look. As Anakin followed the Queen, Ahsoka dropped back to talk to the girl.  
  
“You’re not really a slave are you?” the girl whispered.  
  
Ahsoka shook her head. “I’m a Jedi,” she said.  
  
“Have you come to free us?”  
  
Ahsoka looked at her. She was terrified.  
  
“What’s your name?” Ahsoka asked.  
  
“I don’t have a name,” said the girl. “I was sold as a child. Sometimes they call me Daesha’freykaa. It means ‘beloved queen.’” She sighed. “The Queen thinks it’s hilarious.”  
  
Ahsoka frowned. “What should I call you?”  
  
“It doesn’t matter,” the girl said. “You’re not here to free us, are you?”  
  
Ahsoka looked at the broad back of Anakin as he walked side by side with the Zygerrian slaver queen.  
  
“I think Anakin wants to,” she said. "I'll do my best to keep you safe."  
  
The girl gave her a grateful look, but there was no hope in her eyes. Ahsoka set her jaw, letting her anger pass by. She and Anakin would both have to keep their minds clear and focused if they wanted their mission to succeed. Ahsoka hurried after Anakin, trying not to think of everything that could go wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

“What was Lux researching?” Sabé asked.  
  
Sabé and her wife, Sarnai, were going through the library, looking for any clues as to how Lux might have died. Mina was under guard, and after about two hours of talking Sabé had convinced her that she shouldn’t return to the scene of her son’s death.  
  
“It looks like it was about the Chancellor,” said Sarnai. “Accounts of House Palpatine.”  
  
“Surely that wouldn’t get him killed,” said Sabé.  
  
Sarnai shrugged. “What do you know about the Chancellor’s family? I’ve never heard anything about House Palpatine.”  
  
“Perhaps they’re reclusive,” Sabé said, with a smile. “How much do you know about the other Houses of Naboo?”  
  
“Well, I know the Naberries are one of them,” said Sarnai.  
  
“Veruna, Tapalo, and Parnelli,” said Sabé. “And House Palpatine. Yet from what I was taught, House Palpatine was never so… rich or important as the other Houses. And now it seems as if the Chancellor has no living family to speak of.”  
  
Sarnai frowned. “How sad,” she said. “There’s no record of what happened?”  
  
“Maybe the Bonteri kid found something,” said Sabé.  
  
Sarnai raised an eyebrow.  
  
Sabé shrugged. “Maybe the Chancellor has a dark past he doesn’t want anyone to know about.” She said casually. Flicking through a book, Sabé scanned the pages. She leaned close. “Huh,” she said. “The boy wrote something in here. I didn’t take him to be a vandal.”  
  
“What does it say?” asked Sarnai.  
  
“Year 30. Palpatine family vanishes. Damask?”  
  
“Damask?” repeated Sarnai. “What does that mean?”  
  
Sabé shrugged. “I’m not sure,” she said. “But this might be… related to his death.”  
  
“You don’t it was the assassin who chased them from Onderon?”  
  
Sabé shook her head. “They were safe here, from assassins. My soldiers are on constant guard of the grounds, from the main palace to the farthest distance a sniper could sight from. Lux wasn’t shot, so it can’t have been..” She stepped back from the book, suddenly wiping her fingers on her clothes. “Get the chemists,” she said. “Run tests on each book. Look for… malkite themfar.”  
  
Sarnai took out her comm and dialled a number.  
  
“Shame Vindi went bad,” Sabé said grimly. “He knew more than enough about strange poisons.”  
  
Sarnai rolled her eyes. A second later, the lab answered. She relayed the information Sabé had given her.  
  
“We’ll be there in a minute,” the chemist said.  
  
“What does this mean?” Sarnai asked, when she ended the call.  
  
“It seems as if someone doesn’t want people to know about the Chancellor’s family,” Sabé said. “Padmé needs to know about this. I… think I should deliver the information in person. Sarnai,” she said, her tone urgent. “I love you. Don’t tell anyone what we’ve learned. And… wash your hands”  
  
“I love you too, Sabé,” said Sarnai. “Promise to come back.”  
  
Sabé smiled. “I promise,” she said.


	11. Chapter 11

Jocasta Nu stood in front of the Council. She wasn’t fond of reporting directly to them; she preferred the silence of her libraries. The council chamber wasn't an awful place, but it wasn't as nice as the library.  
  
“Pong Krell was working alone,” she said firmly.  
  
“Are you absolutely sure of that?” asked Mace Windu.  
  
Jocasta nodded.  
  
“Do you suspect something larger, Master Windu?” Shaak Ti asked. She was reporting from Kamino, her hologram sitting in her place.  
  
Mace glanced at Yoda.  
  
“Sith involvement, we suspect, in this war,” he said. “A greater plot there may be.”  
  
Ki-Adi-Mundi stroked his beard. “That is certainly disturbing,” he said.  
  
“You say that Krell had no connections?” Saesee Tiin asked.  
  
Jocasta nodded again. “None,” she said. “He mentions the Sith a handful of times, but never in connection to anyone. Only his aspirations.” She hesitated. Then, “He speaks too of the… transgressions of the Jedi. How we have strayed from the true path but lack courage to pursue the obvious step of joining the Dark Side.”  
  
There was silence at that.  
  
“He speaks of a vision where the Sith take control of the Galaxy,” Jocasta continued. “As we all suspect Dooku is a Sith, as a fallen Jedi, it seems Krell was determined to prove himself to Dooku and become his apprentice.”  
  
Mace Windu nodded. “We have… suspected for a while that Dooku was a Sith Lord,” he said. “But we have no solid evidence that we can present to the Separatist people what might convince them of this.”  
  
“Dooku?” asked Depa. “I know he left the Order, but to have fallen so far…” she shook her head. “What will become of us?” she asked, but she spoke too softly for the others to hear.  
  
“Saddens me greatly, this does,” said Yoda. “My student he was, and failed him, I did. To fix, my mistake, this is.”  
  
“If the Sith have truly returned, that responsibility belongs to us all,” Luminara said, her tone level. She too was reporting from afar. “Master Yoda, this is something all members of the council should have known long ago.”  
  
“Our suspicions were baseless, initially,” Windu explained. “We had no evidence. Master Yoda and I had no reason to believe we had anything to gain from sharing this.”  
  
“The war was not enough?” asked Even Piell. “Forgive me, Master Yoda, but if this is the doing of the Sith then we Jedi should have focused our efforts on finding and eliminating them.”  
  
“We had people to protect,” Kit Fisto protested. “Abandoning them to a wild Bantha chase would have been better?”  
  
“To destroy the Sith once and for all?” Even replied. “How is this even a question?”  
  
“Calm we must remain,” said Yoda. “Get us nowhere, infighting will.”  
  
Even bowed his head.  
  
“Master Yoda,” said Oppo Rancisis. “If you will consider this. We each begin our own research. We contact Quinlan Vos, as he is our greatest spy and infiltrator, and send someone to watch Dooku.” He paused for a moment. “Skywalker and Kenobi informed us that Asajj Ventress has left Dooku’s ranks. Perhaps we can use this to our advantage.”  
  
Yoda frowned. “Hm,” he said. “Risky this manoeuvre will be.”  
  
“Riskier still is inaction,” said Shaak Ti. “I agree with Master Rancisis.”  
  
“How do we ally Ventress to our cause?” asked Adi Gallia. “She hates the Jedi.”  
  
“When returned from his mission, ask Kenobi, we will,” said Yoda. “Most convincing he is, when required. Hm. Unsure this alliance will occur, I am. Dangerous this is.”  
  
“As Shaak Ti said, it will be more dangerous if we don’t act,” said Depa Billaba. “I agree with Rancisis.”  
  
The vote was held, and Rancisis’ plan won. Only four voted against it – Yoda, Mace Windu, Saesee Tiin and Eeth Koth.  
  
“Then it is agreed,” said Mace Windu. “I will contact Quinlan Vos, and see what he can discover. The rest of you… be careful in your actions. May the Force be with you all.”


	12. Chapter 12

Queen Miraj Scintel and her guards led Anakin and Ahsoka to a magnificent amphitheatre. It was nothing like the depressing, sandy buildings of the Hutts. There was no roof to protect the arena from the sunlight; the seating for the slave traders was, of course, covered. In the centre of the arena was a flat, raised platform. Anakin guessed it was so the slaves could be the centre of attention during bidding. He and his mother had been given to Watto after Gardulla lost them in a pod racing bet. Anakin had vague memories of being handed over to Watto, but he didn’t remember being sold to Gardulla. At that time he’d been an infant. Briefly, he wondered if Shmi had been bought in a place like this. As far as he knew, the two of them had been shipped to Tatooine after Gardulla purchased them.  
  
“Come,” said the Queen.  
  
She sat in a seat that had obviously been designed for her. The Twi’lek girl brought a serving tray with three tall drinks on it. The Queen took one, then gestured for Anakin and Ahsoka to take theirs.  
  
Ahsoka shook her head.  
  
Anakin refused the drink, saying quietly, “You know I’ve defeated slavers like you before.”  
  
“So ungrateful,” said the Queen. She sighed. “We were going to showcase the Togruta Govenor initially, as a symbol of our new empire. Then your friend came along, and, well,” she smiled, showing her fangs. “What a better symbol of power than an enslaved Jedi?”  
  
“You will pay for this,” Anakin said quietly. “I promise you.”  
  
The Queen laughed. “Empty threats, dear,” she said. “You might have killed that pathetic creature on Nar Shaddaa, but here you have no power. Your time as a Jedi has done nothing to save you. You are still a slave, only to a different cause.”  
  
Anakin clenched his fists, but said nothing.  
  
Slick’s words echoed in his mind; _It’s the Jedi who keep my brothers enslaved._  
  
Qui-Gon, who hadn’t done anything to help Anakin’s friends. His Mom. That the Jedi had only stopped the slave trade close to the heart of the Republic, rather than in the Outer Rim.  
  
Yoda ordering Anakin to help the Hutts, despite knowing where Anakin had come from.  
  
“I knew it,” said the Queen. “It’s all too obvious. You hold your head high, Anakin, and pretend that you are a free man, but I can see it. You never really left Tatooine, did you?”  
  
“Get your show over with, Scintel,” Anakin snapped.  
  
The Queen snapped her fingers, and the crowd fell silent.  
  
A Zygerrian slaver with blue fur and a narrow face entered the arena. “Your Highness,” he began, stepping onto the platform and bowing low. “Zygerrians, and guests from a thousand worlds, our auction begins with slaves of unmatched quality and impossible quantity. I give you: Togruta from the Kiros System!”  
  
Ahsoka gasped as Governor Roshti, leader of the Togruta, was shoved into the arena. The old Togruta looked around dazedly. His montrals bore the marks of electric burns, and his hands were chained. Even from this far away, Ahsoka could sense his fear.  
  
The slaver’s tone was proud as he continued. “This handsome sample represents a lot of numbering, no less than fifty-thousand beings.”  
  
Anakin glanced up and looked across into the crowd of slavers. Amongst them, Captain Rex met his eyes, and nodded. Anakin nodded back. A quick look at the Queen told Anakin she hadn’t noticed the exchange.  
  
“Note the compliance,” the slaver said gleefully. “Virtually untrained in combat! There will be no rebellion from these slaves.”  
  
The Queen got to her feet, and cheers erupted from the audience. She lifted her hands to quiet them.  
  
“Before we begin the auction,” she said smoothly. “I would welcome a most special guest.”  
  
Anakin’s lip curled in a snarl as Obi-Wan was pushed into the arena. He was beaten bloody; covered in bruises and burns. His clothes were filthy, his hair a mess, and his lip was dripping with fresh blood. Anakin took a deep breath in as red crept into the corners of his vision. He needed to keep a level head. Ahsoka was watching.  
  
“Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight!” the Queen announced.  
  
There were boos from the audience, and Anakin heard someone yell, “Down with the Jedi!”  
  
“My friends, my good friends, do not fear the Jedi,” said the Queen. “They are no different from others we have forced into submission, for they have forsaken their ideals to serve a corrupt Senate. Every Jedi has become a slave to the Republic. The Jedi Order is weak, and we will help break it.”  
  
The Queen turned to Anakin, holding an electro-whip. “How highly do you value the lives of the Togruta we hold captive?” she asked sweetly. “Break him, or they all die.”  
  
Anakin hesitated. His thoughts rushed past in a torrent. Of course he could break someone. Every slave was broken before they served. This was Obi-Wan, his mentor, his love. Ahsoka was watching. If Anakin didn’t do as the Queen said, they’d all die. The lives of thousands of Togrutas were in his hands. He reached for the whip.  
  
“Master, no!” Ahsoka hissed.  
  
The Queen smirked. “Master,” she said. “How familiar that term is.”  
  
“We are nothing like you!” Ahsoka snapped.  
  
“Ahsoka,” said Anakin. “Calm yourself.” He took the electro-whip from the Queen. “I will do as you ask,” he said. “Their lives are more important than his comfort.”  
  
“Anakin!” Ahsoka called after him as he left the room. “Anakin!”  
  
He didn’t turn back.


	13. Chapter 13

“Sabé!” Padmé said. “This is a pleasant surprise.”  
  
“Senator Amidala,” said Sabé, bowing her head. “I have grave news. Your bodyguard, Kahu…” Sabé met Padmé’s eyes. “His nephew is dead.”  
  
It took Padmé a moment to understand the code, but when she realised what Sabé had said, she covered her mouth with her hands. “H-how is –”  
  
“His mother is grieving, as you would expect,” said Sabé. “We think it was poison. It is being investigated. In the meantime, I am sending you copies of the books we believe were poisoned. The Queen believes you may glean some information from them.” Sabé paused. “His mother refuses to look at them,” she continued. “But I believe that your… you would be able to comfort her with whatever he was researching.”  
  
Padmé nodded, her mouth a grim line. “Of course,” she said. “I’ll do my best.” She sighed. “Please send her my love.”  
  
Sabé nodded briskly. “Padmé?” she said.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Stay safe.”  
  
Once Sabé ended the call, Padmé sat on her couch and wept.


	14. Chapter 14

Anakin stepped up to the platform behind Obi-Wan, whip in hand. He looked up at the slavers in the seats, then looked to the Queen, and smiled brightly.  
  
The crowd cheered. Anakin bowed.  
  
“Ladies, gentlemen, and those of neither persuasion,” Anakin began. His voice echoed through the arena. The cheers quieted – he could see confusion and impatience on the Queen’s face. “Welcome. Before I begin – before this Jedi is broken, and before Togruta auction can truly begin, I must tell you all something very important.”  
  
Anakin took a deep breath in. If he concentrated, he could see each and every person in the amphitheatre through the Force. How small they were, when viewed through that lens. Yet Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Rex all shone clearer, and brighter. There had to be some reason for that.  
  
“My name is Anakin Skywalker,” he said, and the crowd fell completely silent. “I am a Jedi Knight. I am the son of Shmi Skywalker, and _I! belong! to! no one!_ ”  
  
His voice boomed through the arena, and there was a sound like the cracking of a whip. The Queen was thrown backwards into her seat, her head thudding against the stone. Ahsoka ran to her side, and checked her pulse. The Twi’lek girl looked at Ahsoka, eyes wide with fear.  
  
“She’s alive,” Ahsoka breathed.  
  
“Not for long,” said the girl.  
  
Ahsoka dodged around the seat and grabbed the Twi’lek girl’s arms as she reached for a dagger.  
  
“No,” said Ahsoka.  
  
The girl looked into Ahsoka's eyes. Then she leaned her head against Ahsoka’s shoulder, and started to cry.  
  
Throughout the amphitheatre many had fallen unconscious, and some had even died. Anakin could see their connection to the Force as it winked out of existence. On a higher tier, Rex stood amongst the bodies of slavers in complete shock.  
  
Anakin helped Obi-Wan to his feet, and broke his chains.  
  
“What was that?” Obi-Wan asked.  
  
“No time,” said Anakin. “We have to find the Togruta.”  
  
“I know where they are,” said Obi-Wan. “Follow me.”  
  
Anakin spun on his heel to address Ahsoka. “Snips!” he said. “Get down here! Artoo has our lightsabers!”  
  
Ahsoka nodded. She took the Twi’lek girl’s hand and they ran.  
  
“What did he do to them?” the girl asked, her voice shaking with fear.  
  
“I don’t know,” said Ahsoka. “But he’s okay. You can trust him.”  
  
“I trust you,” said the girl. She hesitated, and just before they reached the arena, she said, “You can call me Shakka.”  
  
“Okay," said Ahsoka. "Come on.”  
  
They entered the arena as Artoo flew down to them, launching Anakin’s lightsaber midair. Anakin caught it and clipped it to his belt. Ahsoka grabbed hers from the astromech, Shakka standing behind her a little.  
  
“You don’t have to be afraid of him,” Ahsoka said gently.  
  
“You were the Queen’s personal slave, weren’t you?” Anakin asked. He bent down a little so he was closer to Shakka’s eye-height. “You’re free now, Shakka. As long as I live, no one will ever own you again.”  
  
Rex grappled down to the arena floor. “What’s the plan now, General?” he asked.  
  
“It’s time the Jedi start freeing slaves,” said Anakin. “Just – give me a moment. We’re bringing the Queen with us. Oh, and Obi-Wan?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “You should probably let the Council know what’s happening.”  
  
With the Queen tied to his back, Anakin followed Obi-Wan through the warrens of tunnels that led from the amphitheatre to the shuttles. They encountered little resistance – not because they had the Queen, but because Anakin flung the two guards aside like they were nothing. As Anakin had expected, Governor Roshti was at the shuttles.  
  
“Jedi,” Roshti said. “Have you come to aid my people?”  
  
“Yes,” said Obi-Wan, helping Roshti out of his chains. “Do you know where the other Togruta have been taken?”  
  
Roshti shook his head.  
  
“Get in the shuttle,” said Anakin. “We have a hostage who knows where they are.”  
  
“But she’s unconscious!” Ahsoka protested.  
  
“They’ll be… at the education facility,” Shakka said quietly. “I think I remember the way.”  
  
“Then come on,” said Anakin, leading them into the shuttle. “We have no time to lose.”


	15. Chapter 15

Slick watched Padmé as she examined the files Sabé had sent her. They’d arrived in a physical format, delivered by one of the Queen’s handmaidens. There had been no interception, no sabotage. Padmé frowned, shuffling through the papers. They were copies of the original documents Lux had been found with, but it didn’t seem as if Padmé had found anything.  
  
Maybe the boy had simply died because of his mother’s politics.  
  
“It’s all about the Chancellor,” Padmé said quietly.  
  
Slick perked up, and pushed himself off the wall to join Padmé at the couch.  
  
“His family history,” Padmé explained. “I don’t… here,” she said. “Sabé said Lux made a note, on this page. Year 30. Palpatine family vanishes. Damask?”  
  
“That doesn’t mean anything to me,” said Slick. “What’s a Damask?”  
  
“I don’t know,” said Padmé. “But maybe it’s important. I assumed Palpatine had lost his family in a tragedy. None of these pages say anything about their disappearance. Any records of them just… stop at year 30. The next mention of the Chancellor is thirteen years later, when he became the Senator.”  
  
“So, what, he just karking vanished for thirteen years?” Slick asked.  
  
“Hm,” said Padmé. “Maybe… how good are you at research, Slick?”  
  
“Not great, Ma’am,” said Slick. “But I know someone who is.”

  
  


“Mina?” Sarnai knocked on the door to the woman’s bedroom.  
  
Mina answered. There were bags under her eyes, and her hair was a mess. She wore the same clothes that she’d been told to change into after she’d found Lux’s body. Sarnai couldn’t blame her. Mina was a woman who had lost everything.  
  
“He – we don’t think Lux was assassinated,” Sarnai said. “The books he was reading were coated in old poison. We don’t know why yet, but we’ve determined the poison and –”  
  
Mina held up a hand. “He wasn’t assassinated?” she asked weakly.  
  
Sarnai shook her head.  
  
Mina let out a long, shaky breath. Sarnai put her hands on Mina’s shoulders, and Mina let herself be pulled into a hug.  
  
“Then what did he die for?” Mina sobbed into her shoulder.  
  
“I’m sorry,” said Sarnai. “I’m sorry.”


	16. Chapter 16

“He was killed,” said Mina. “He didn’t just die. If the books that belonged to the Chancellor were poisoned, then maybe we should look into that. Whoever did this…” Mina didn’t voice that she thought the Chancellor was somehow involved. “They are an enemy to both the Separatists and the Republic. And Naboo.”  
  
Queen Neeyutnee sat still and silent as Mina spoke. When she was sure Mina was finished, she said, “Well, I will have Captain Sabé look into it. As for your request…” she looked away. “I do not know if I can, in good conscience, let you leave Naboo.”  
  
“You can’t stop me, either,” said Mina. “I need to visit Padmé, first, and then I’m returning to Onderon. My Senate needs me.”  
  
She took a deep breath in, and let out a shaky sigh.  
  
“I ran before, and it cost me my son,” she said. “I have nothing to lose now, but my people do. And if I abandon them in this hour, then I turn my back on everything I stand for.”  
  
The Queen nodded her head. “Of course,” she said. “Sabé will accompany you to Coruscant. I am sure Padmé will be able to provide you with some protection on your return to Onderon.”  
  
“Queen Neeyutnee,” Mina said, tears welling in her eyes. “I cannot thank you enough for your hospitality.”  
  
“You do not have to,” said the Queen. “Travel safely, Senator Bonteri.”


	17. Chapter 17

Shakka stood at the viewing window of the ship, pointing out their destination as they approached. Anakin stood by her side.  
  
“That’s where they take us before we’re processed,” she said quietly. “Master Agruss will be waiting there for the Togruta.”  
  
The slave pits were a collection of domes surrounding a large pit that led to the bowels of the planet. There was a landing platform near the pit, where they could dock. The Togrutan Governor, Roshti, was with them despite his protests that he would be useless. The Queen was lying on the floor of the shuttle, still unconscious.  
  
“We land there, then,” said Anakin. “Agruss will be key to their rescue.”  
  
“And the others?” Shakka asked quietly.  
  
“We can’t rescue those sold already, the one’s who’ve been taken off-world,” Anakin said, as gently as he could manage. “But I’ll do what I can to help those who remain. The Jedi are on their way, but I’m not leaving until we’ve fixed this.”  
  
“Anakin,” Obi-Wan began, but Anakin cut him off with a look.  
  
“If you want to leave with them, fine,” said Anakin. “But I’m staying until my work is done.”  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. “Let me speak, Anakin,” he said. “I was going to say that I will not leave your side.”  
  
“Oh,” said Anakin, then he smiled. “Thank you, Obi-Wan.”  
  
“Of course, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan. “But remember, the rescue ships will be here soon. We must hurry.”  
  
Ahsoka rolled her eyes, smiling fondly.  
  
“Jedi... aren’t what I expected,” Shakka said quietly.  
  
Rex chuckled. “These three get that a lot,” he said.  
  
The shuttle landed without raising any alarms, and there were no guards to be seen. The ramp extended, and Obi-Wan led the way off the shuttle. Anakin waited for a moment, scanning the area.  
  
“All right,” he said. “I can’t see or sense much out there, but stay on your toes. I think the rest of them are in the pits below.”  
  
The Queen groaned, and Anakin turned to her, crouching low. She rubbed her forehead.  
  
“Where am I?” she asked.  
  
“You’re at the head of a revolution, milady,” said Anakin. “How highly do you value your own life?”  
  
“You wouldn’t kill me, Jedi,” Miraj hissed. “Your Code wouldn’t allow it.”  
  
Anakin glanced over his shoulder to make sure he was alone. He looked her in the eyes.  
  
“We protect the weak and defenseless,” he said quietly. “And we put the good of many over the needs of the few.” He smiled, and it was a smile he’d never let anyone see before. Miraj recoiled in fear. “Now,” he said, standing and offering a hand to help her to her feet. She took it. “Do you really think I’m bluffing?”  
  
She shook her head.  
  
“Lead the way, then,” said Anakin. “If _any_ of your slavers raise a hand to the people in those pits, then they will die. I will make sure of that.”  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
“Understood?” Anakin asked.  
  
Miraj nodded. “Understood,” she said.


	18. Chapter 18

Anakin’s stomach churned at the sight of the slave pits. Shakka told him that slaves were put to work in the bowels of the facility, where the air was heavy and hot. As the rescue team entered quietly, Anakin saw that most of the slaves were asleep, and their masters hadn’t noticed Anakin or Rex. The Queen was with them, her mouth silenced with rope as the three of them surveyed the area. Ahsoka was with Obi-Wan and Shakka in another part of the facility.  
  
“Well, Anakin,” said Rex. "This is... something."  
  
“I know,” Anakin said quietly. “We’ll get them out, don’t worry.”  
  
“All of them?” asked Rex.  
  
Anakin nodded, his expression grin. “If it works, this planet will belong to the free, not the slavers.”  
  
“You dream big, Anakin,” Rex said with a gentle smile.  
  
“Or maybe the Jedi don’t dream big enough,” Anakin replied, unable to hide the bitterness in his tone.  
  
Rex clapped Anakin on the back. “Come on,” he said, getting to his feet. “We’ve got some slaves to free.”  
  
Anakin looked around, searching the walls for cameras. He pointed out a couple, then said, “As soon as they see us, they’ll raise the alarm.” Turning to the Queen, he said, “Take us to the command centre.”  
  
Miraj did as she was told, aware now that her life was in the hands of a man who wasn't quite a Jedi. As quietly as possible, she led them through the maze of the facility. Anakin made sure they avoided any cameras, and eventually they reached the command centre, where Miraj Scintel opened the doors for Anakin and Rex.  
  
A Zygerrian male sat inside, looking over some holofiles. He looked up as the three of them walked in, and his eyes widened when he saw the Queen. Before he could touch the alarm, Anakin reached out a hand and froze him in place.  
  
“Hello,” said Anakin. “You must be in charge here.”  
  
Anakin relaxed his grip a little, allowing the man to nod.  
  
“Jedi,” the Zygerrian spat. “And my Queen. You allowed yourself to be captured?”  
  
Rex untied the rope around Miraj’s mouth. She snarled, and snapped at Rex's fingers, but he was too quick. Then Miraj turned her fury on the Zygerrian man.  
  
“They are Jedi, you fool,” she said. “You have fallen into their clutches, too. Now, Agruss, you will hand over control of the facility to me.”  
  
Anakin smiled at Agruss.  
  
“Or what?” Agruss asked, not seeing the expression in Anakin's eyes.  
  
“Or you die,” Anakin, in a frighteningly kind tone.  
  
“A Jedi would not kill an unarmed man!” Agruss protested.  
  
Anakin’s smile grew. “Perhaps,” he said. “But as soon as you endanger the lives of every slave in this facility I might just have to. Besides,” he said, clenching his fist, and Arguss froze entirely as Anakin's force grip intensified. “Your life is in my hands, in more ways than one.”  
  
“Skywalker…” Rex said quietly.  
  
Anakin looked at Rex, and seemed to remember where he was. He sighed.  
  
“Trust me, Captain,” he said. “I know what I’m doing.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” said Rex, but he didn't sound convinced.  
  
“Release every slave,” said Anakin. “Republic forces are on their way, along with more Jedi. You will surrender yourselves to them peacefully. Scintel has already agreed to this. If you reach for that button, however…”  
  
Anakin let the unspoken threat hang in the air. He let go of Agruss. The Zygerrian showed great sense of self preservation, staying completely still and not reaching for the alarm.  
  
“Make an announcement,” said Anakin. “Tell your people to make their way to the landing platform. Tell them to leave their electrostaves behind.”  
  
“They’ll be suspicious,” said Agruss.  
  
“Tell them the Queen commands it,” Anakin said.  
  
Agruss frowned, but complied. He followed Anakin’s instructions perfectly, and Anakin made sure that Agruss had turned the communicator off before speaking again.  
  
“All right, stand up,” said Anakin.  
  
Agruss stood up.  
  
Anakin clapped manacles around Agruss’s wrists and ankles, then chained him a fair distance from the control panel.  
  
“Well done,” said Anakin. “I don’t know many slavers who would be so willing to help in a revolution.”  
  
Agruss growled.  
  
“All right, Rex, let’s go lead those Togruta to safety,” he looked at the comm on his wrist. “Our backup will be here soon enough.”  
  
As they left the room, Rex moved to Anakin's side. "Sir, permission to speak freely?" he said.  
  
"Granted," said Anakin.  
  
"I really thought you were going to kill Agruss, sir," Rex said.  
  
Anakin paused, stopping in his tracks. He looked at Rex curiously. "What gave you that impression?" he asked.  
  
After a moment, Rex shrugged. "You told me about your past, sir," he said. "I wouldn't have blamed you at all if you'd killed him."  
  
Anakin clenched his jaw. Then he let out a deep sigh. "Thank you, Rex," he said. "Maybe... maybe another version of me would have killed Agruss. But I have to be better than him. I have to be better than that."  
  
Rex gave Anakin a smile. "I'm impressed with you, sir," he said. "I can't say I'd have done the same."  
  
"Be glad you didn't have to make that choice," said Anakin. "All right. We have to meet the others. Come on."  
  
Again the three of them set off, Miraj grumbling behind the rope that Rex had re-tied. Anakin realised that a part of him felt lighter; he wasn't sure if it was his choice to spare Agruss or the conversation with Rex. Either way, Anakin knew he had made the right decision.


	19. Chapter 19

The doors on the ground floor of the facility were opened, and hundreds of thousands of slaves stepped blinking into the sunlight. Anakin led of one of the groups, Miraj Scintel following him in chains. Anakin's heart sang with joy.  
  
A Republic shuttle landed on the platform above the pits, and a handful of clone troopers rounded up the slavers and took them into custody. As revolutions went, this had been relatively bloodless.  
  
Anakin knew there would be more uprisings. He knew there were slaves who had already been taken off-world. He knew, too, that his actions had forced the Jedi and the Republic to actively involve themselves in stopping the trade before it could truly start.  
  
Now if only they could do the same thing in the Outer Rim.  
  
“Okay, we have cruisers on their way to take you back to your homes,” Anakin yelled over the crowd.  
  
His comm beeped, and when he answered, a hologram of Ahsoka appeared.  
  
“Hey Snips,” he said.  
  
“Master, Shakka has told me about the other facilities on Zygerria,” Ahsoka said. “She’s worried about the people there.”  
  
“Tell her not to worry,” said Anakin. “Plo’s at one of them now, and I think they sent Master Windu to the third one. Just focus on your part, Snips.”  
  
“Okay, Skyguy,” said Ahsoka.  
  
After they had shut down the facility, Anakin had ordered Ahsoka to take the shuttle back to the slave markets. There she was to incapacitate every slaver she could see, and tell each slave that they were now free. Ahsoka had smiled, and agreed readily.  
  
Anakin was proud of her.  
  
“Count Dooku will not be pleased,” Miraj said bitterly.  
  
Anakin raised an eyebrow. “Well,” he said. “Maybe you should hand yourself over to the Republic. For protection.”  
  
Miraj snarled at him. “You’re cocky, Anakin,” she said. “Your overconfidence will be your undoing.”  
  
Anakin shrugged with one shoulder. “Maybe,” he said. “But not today.”


	20. Chapter 20

“Well, I can’t say I wasn’t worried, sir,” said Rex.  
  
Anakin chuckled. He could see the reflection of Obi-Wan’s smile in the window of the ship as they left Zygerria.  
  
“You’d have to be crazy to think a plan like that could work,” Anakin said with a grin.  
  
“What does that make you, Skyguy?” Ahsoka asked.  
  
“Lucky,” Anakin replied.  
  
“You can say that again,” Obi-Wan said. “Really, Anakin, what did you hear when the Council briefed us on our mission?”  
  
“‘Do whatever it takes to free the slaves?’” Rex commented.  
  
Anakin shrugged. “I went where the mission took me.”  
  
Ahsoka punched Anakin in the shoulder, laughing.  
  
“This must really feel good, sir,” said Rex.  
  
“I couldn’t put it into words if I tried,” said Anakin. “I never thought I’d live to see the day.”  
  
“The Republic will be forced to take action against slavery now,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
“I hope so,” said Ahsoka.


	21. Chapter 21

The slaver facilities on Zygerria had been destroyed. Count Dooku had lost control of the Zygerrian slavers. The Republic had welcomed the Togrutan Artisan colony into its arms, and practically had Zygerria under lock and key. The Republic Senate now controlled Zygerria, and they wouldn’t use slaves - the public would make sure of that.  
  
Palpatine was furious.  
  
That Skywalker had led the operation cast much into doubt. Palpatine had been sure this assignment would have hurt the boy, damage his trust in the Jedi and the Republic, bringing him closer to the darkness. Now, for all appearances, it looked as though Skywalker had done the impossible. If he was given any more freedom he might even destroy the slave trade completely.  
  
Of course, as the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, Palpatine publicly denounced slavery. He would act as though the Jedi’s actions were commendable. This called for celebration, surely. The Separatists would lose faith in Count Dooku if they discovered he was behind the attempt to revive the Zygerrian slave trade.  
  
The Jedi Pong Krell was a spanner in the works, too. Palpatine had, of course, tried to spin it to his advantage. Now there were Senators and citizens who had true reason to fear the Jedi. Their reclusive and secretive nature only served his purpose.  
  
This didn’t stop certain Senators from sympathising with the clone troopers he had created. Now Senator Amidala was pushing for them to have the same rights as every citizen in the Republic. Didn’t she understand the necessity for an endless supply of soldiers? Not to mention what might happen to Order 66 if production slowed, or even stopped.  
  
No, there were far too many risks. Killing Senator Amidala would be too suspicious, as would any bold action taken in this time. No, Palpatine had to work slowly, and stay smart. It wouldn’t do to hurry his plan.  
  
Perhaps if one or two clones turned on civillians there would be less sympathy for them. Or, better, if they killed a Senator they were meant to protect. It couldn’t be Senator Amidala – Palpatine knew that would leave him with less influence over Skywalker. Mon Mothma, or Bail Organa, however…  
  
Well, he would have to see. There were still options, still paths open to the Dark that would allow him to realise his vision. The Sith would rule the Galaxy. He would make it happen.


	22. Chapter 22

Anakin stood in front of the Council, his hands behind his back. Obi-Wan sat in his place, leaning back and looking at Anakin.  
  
“Reckless, your actions were,” said Yoda.  
  
There was a pause; Obi-Wan glanced at Yoda. Anakin, to his surprise, could feel something like approval from several Council members. He looked around, scanning their faces. As ever, each Master wore a mask of serenity.  
  
“If I may, Master,” said Anakin. “Very few died. And we saved the Togruta colonists.”  
  
Yoda nodded. “Hm,” he said. “True this is. And to the Republic, the Zygerrian planet is now allied. Reckless your actions may have been, but your task you fulfilled.”  
  
“And of the potential Sith involvement?” Mace Windu asked.  
  
“We know from the Queen’s confession that Count Dooku was funding the trade,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
“And we’ve had suspicions since the Battle of Geonosis that Dooku was Sith,” Anakin added.  
  
Anakin noticed that Depa Billaba looked surprised. None of the others did – perhaps they weren’t in the dark about the Sith involvement in the war. Maybe Depa was just surprised that Anakin knew.  
  
“How do you know about that?” asked Mace Windu. “We hadn’t told Kenobi.”  
  
Anakin shrugged. “He cut off my arm and had a red lightsaber,” he said. “Not to mention the fact that most fallen Jedi turn Sith.”  
  
There was silence at that. Anakin allowed himself a moment of pride. Obviously the Council hadn’t thought he would figure it out.  
  
“Master Yoda,” said Depa Billaba. “I must say that despite his… unorthodox methods, Skywalker has done something incredibly important. We cannot overlook his accomplishments.”  
  
“Thank you, Master Billaba,” Anakin said, bowing graciously.  
  
“Let this go to your head you should not, hm,” said Yoda. “The way of the Jedi humility is. Fall to arrogance and overconfidence, you must not.”  
  
“Of course, Master Yoda,” said Anakin. It was hard not to grin. “I will practice humility, and meditate on your words.”  
  
Anakin might have been the only one there who saw Obi-Wan’s lip twitch in amusement.  
  
“Careful, Skywalker,” said Windu. “Even an untrained youngling could sense your pride right now.”  
  
“Excused you are, Skywalker,” said Yoda. “Appreciate your actions we do.”  
  
Anakin bowed again, then left the room.  
  
“He really did do an exceptional job,” Shaak Ti commented.  
  
“Praise him too much, and it will go straight to his head,” said Luminara. “He is already arrogant enough.” Her tone was less harsh than her words, however.  
  
“That may be so, but it’s no reason to dismiss him,” said Depa. “Surely it wouldn’t have hurt to compliment him.”  
  
Obi-Wan smiled to himself. There was truth to both sides of this argument. Still, it heartened him that other Masters had noticed and acknowledged Anakin’s work.  
  
The Council was dismissed a few moments later, and Obi-Wan walked as casually as he could to find Anakin. He didn’t want to rouse suspicion, but he also wanted nothing more in that moment than to be with Anakin. If the Council had sensed Anakin’s pride, surely they had noticed his own.  
  
Obi-Wan found Anakin quickly. Since that strange planet something had changed in Anakin, and it was easier for Obi-Wan to find him simply using the Force. They were closer; somehow more connected. If Obi-Wan concentrated he could follow whatever bond tied them together like it was a piece of string.  
  
Anakin was underneath a speeder, his robes on the floor beside him. Artoo whistled as Obi-Wan approached. Anakin wheeled out from beneath the speeder to see who had arrived. His hands were bare, and he was covered in grease and engine oil.  
  
He stood, stretching, and said, “Hey.”  
  
Obi-Wan smiled, feeling heat rising in his cheeks. Anakin had a strange effect on him, and he was sure everyone could see it. Of course Anakin saw it. The way he grinned at Obi-Wan in that moment was infuriating and full of awareness. He ran his mechanical hand through his hair, showing off his muscles.  
  
“Perhaps –” Obi-Wan’s voice caught in his throat. “Perhaps we should speak privately, Anakin.”  
  
Anakin chuckled. “Lead the way, Obi-Wan,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly finished with this arc, readers! One or two more chapters before this one is done.
> 
> It might be a few weeks before I'm able to start posting the next one, but I'm still writing far ahead of what I'm posting so stay tuned. Thank you to everyone who read, gave kudos, and commented. Your enthusiasm really keeps me going, and it brightens my day to get comments about my work!


	23. Chapter 23

Padmé found herself packing clothes again for a journey away from Coruscant. As her motion in the Senate was just forming, she had been called to Mandalore. The Republic and Separatist Senates were each sending a representative to negotiations on neutral ground. Unfortunately, Anakin still wasn't back from his mission, and though Padmé wished she could see him again, it would not be for a while. The Order would send a Jedi to Mandalore to join in the negotiations.  
  
Padmé was glad for the opportunity, but of course it happened while she was trying to garner sympathy for a different cause.  
  
“So you’re leaving me here?” Slick asked.  
  
“Yes,” said Padmé. “I need you to keep an eye on Mon Mothma. Bail and I will be safe enough on Mandalore. The Jedi have assigned Ahsoka to protect me. After she saved my life from Aurra Sing, I can’t imagine a better Jedi to have at my side.”  
  
Slick smirked. “Not even Skywalker?” he asked.  
  
Padmé rolled her eyes at him. “You know what I mean,” she said. “Mon Mothma is going to continue to push the Senate to accept our bill.”  
  
“Yeah,” Slick said sarcastically. “That’s gonna happen.”  
  
Padmé paused in her work, and sighed. “Slick,” she said. “Have faith. We’re doing what we can.”  
  
Slick clenched his jaw. “I know,” he said.  
  
“In the meantime,” Padmé continued. “Has your friend found somewhere safe to study those documents?”  
  
Slick nodded shortly. “If they get killed…”  
  
“Slick, the work they’ve done before was dangerous enough. I’m sure they know how to take care of themself.” She hesitated, then, “If anything goes wrong, contact me immediately. You remember the phrase?”  
  
“Senator Amidala, the Chancellor needs to speak with you,” Slick said, his tone bored.  
  
Padmé smiled. She patted Slick’s cheek. “Thank you for everything, Slick,” she said. “Are you happy with your pay?”  
  
Slick’s smile was more of a grimace. “As happy as I could be,” he said.  
  
“Well, that’s all anyone can ask for in these times,” Padmé said softly. “Stay in touch, Slick.”  
  
“Travel safely, Amidala,” said Slick.


End file.
